


Our Little Secret

by ElliottGrayy



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Irish-Serbian Solidarity, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They are gay, True Love, age gap, i wrote it for me but you can read it too, the fact that both of them have been through war and combat is so interesting to me, this is what brainrot does to a mfer, wow another derrick fic yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottGrayy/pseuds/ElliottGrayy
Summary: Everything's pretty much the same except Niko and Derrick are in love with each other. They spend a cozy and loving evening together at Niko's place in Alderney. Just one of the few prompts me and my friend wentasre discussed about these two!
Relationships: Niko Bellic/Derrick McReary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Our Little Secret

It was 6pm in Liberty City, a cold evening. The evenings were mostly cold here, as the sun would set, the warmth going away with it, too. The weather was sunny in the daytime, it occasionally rained, and there was also some snowfall, at rare moments. Everyone in the city was quite used to the unpredictable weather, and the hardships which came along with it.

However, in _Alderney City_ , it was gloomy. This part of the city always seemed so different compared to the other neighborhoods like Algonquin, Hove Beach, and other numerous places. It gave out a dull vibe, was more quieter, and less busier than the other areas of the city. As the day passed, Alderney continues to get less lively.

At Niko’s place in Alderney City, it was a comfortable environment. The light coming from the television illuminates the room, which was dark as the blinds were shut, and also due to the evening time. The TV just showed another lame reality show, which Niko watched occasionally to pass time, without showing any actual interest in it. America really was good at entertainment, regardless of what was done in order to entertain the audience to gain profit- and views. At the end of the day, what mattered was that people enjoyed watching these stupid shows, to escape the harsh reality of the _constant_ struggle in this chaotic city. He lounges on the couch, which was big and very comfortable, not that clean though, but it was enough to relieve the tiredness after a long, hard day. This place was given to Niko by _Ray Boccino_ \- the Capo of the Pegorino crime family, so Ray and Jimmy Pegorino could keep a close eye on him because Niko worked for them. It was really quiet, away from all the noise.

As Niko rested on the couch, he cuddled closer to the person who was besides him. The person wrapped an arm around Niko’s neck, keeping him close as Niko placed a hand on the person’s chest. The person was indeed, a man, who Niko has worked for, and is really close to, unexpectedly. He glances at the man, smiling softly at him. It was none other than Packie’s brother- _Derrick_.

Derrick, who was the oldest brother of Packie, ordered Niko to kill two of his old comrades because they threatened to kill Derrick and his family, and also planned to talk about him to the cops. He also used Niko’s assistance during a counterfeit deal with a North Korean man, and eventually had to fight off the coast guards who were trying to interrupt the deal. Derrick suspects those people were sent by his own brother _Francis_ to mess with him, possibly due to Francis tapping Ma’s phone and finding out about the deal and its whereabouts. Francis was long gone now, six feet under, thanks to Niko, who chose to snipe him in a park in Bismarck where Francis originally planned to kill Derrick during their meet. Derrick was also with Niko during the bank robbery in Algonquin as he moulded the PE4 in the vault, while Niko guarded the place there and held everyone down to prevent any unwanted chaos.

Niko didn’t really expect to get this close to a man- at _all_. He didn’t expect coming to America and being with a man who was so older than him, instead of those young, beautiful girls with _‘big titties’_ and an appealing personality, like his cousin Roman always boasted about. The American Dream was an illusion and profited off of people’s suffering and miseries, as Niko witnessed. It felt quite different being this close to someone who was a man, and someone Niko used to work for- and literally saved his life from being taken by his own brother because he threatened to expose his corruption. Niko, for once, felt good about making this decision of sparing Derrick. Derrick wasn’t _necessarily_ a bad person in his eyes, the only bad things about him were snitching on his friends in order to avoid serving a serious, long sentence, and his drug addiction, which he used as an escape to avoid feeling and caring about his past mistakes, their consequences.

Derrick holds Niko close, their bodies pressed together as they relax on the couch. It was a very cozy environment, the cuddling soft and loving. Niko rests his head on Derrick’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around Derrick’s waist as they watch television. Neither of them seemed to be actually interested in the shows playing in it, just enjoying each other’s company and being close to one another. Both of them forget about the outside world when they’re together like this, focusing on each other and making the best out of their time. Derrick himself didn’t expect to date such a younger man like Niko, who had killed people for him when Packie told him that he would cover the costs. Niko still remembers being a little weirded out by Derrick when he was completely smacked out to the brain on the bench in Acter Park, nodding off every minute, consumed by impulsivity and the blues which came along with it. This was the same junkie who pleaded Niko to kill his best friends for him, the same junkie who was a _freedom fighter_ at some point, fighting for the liberation of Northern Ireland and being involved in heavy combat during it, the same junkie who Niko was least interested in and only agreed to work for him because Packie told him to do so. And he also felt kind of bad to see Derrick like this, due to his drug addiction, and depression. But now, they got along pretty well.

“So, how was your day?” Derrick softly asks, holding Niko close.

“It was alright, I think. Pretty much the usual.” Niko responded. “How about yours?”

“Ah, it was fine. I just waited for it to be over so I could be with you.” Derrick smiled a little, the back of his hand gently stroking Niko’s beard a little, the arm around Niko’s neck.

“Me too, actually. My day could never be bad or boring when I’m with you.” Niko leaned into Derrick's touch.

“Yeah, mutual feelings, sweetheart.” Derrick glances at Niko for a second, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Mm…” Niko cuddled closer, smirking a bit and wrapping his arms tighter around Derrick.

Both of them spent most of their time together like this, cuddling up, snuggling, being in bed, going on dates sometimes, holding each other close and murmuring sweet nothings to one another. They didn’t have much to do because of their short time together, their relationship being a _secret_ and unknown to everyone in their lives. People wouldn’t react very well if they ever found out, that Niko has been dating a man 22 years older than him. But it didn’t really matter, because they _loved_ each other. Both of them have been through so much, in such a short span of time, it was hard to not fall in love. Derrick still remembers how good their first kiss was, when they were together for the first time on a _Valentine’s Day_ , and the amount of fun they had during that- thanks to the empty McReary house. They were truly a good couple, understood each other well and offered emotional support and company when needed, to one another. This was _real_ , this was love.

“What time is it..?” Derrick asks after a while, tilting his head a little to look at Niko.

“Hm…almost midnight…” Niko replies, after looking at his phone.

“Okay…I gotta leave then…” Derrick sighs softly. “I don’t wanna, though…”

“I don’t want to let you go, either…” Niko holds him tighter.

“Aw…Niko…” Derrick kisses his cheek gently, nuzzling it. “I’ll miss ya…”

“Me too…” Niko moans lazily. “Call me, please.”

“Sure thing, darling. I had a great time.” Derrick looks at Niko, nuzzling his nose with his as they kiss softly for a while.

Niko watches Derrick as he got up, putting on his jacket and dressing up again because he had to leave. They both wondered how it would be if they moved in together, and spent the rest of their lives with each other, maybe even… _marry_ each other at some point. Niko loved being with Derrick, talking to him and taking care of him at times when he would be feeling low and out of it. Derrick shared a gaze with Niko as he dressed up, loving how Niko’s face looked because of the light from the television in the dark. Niko also liked how Derrick's gray hair looked because of the light, he enjoyed running his hands through it and feeling it nicely. At times, it was hard to believe how much they loved each other. It was _so_ unreal. But it felt really good at the same time. Both of them needed somebody they could love and shower their affection on, spoiling them. Now, they had each other.

Derrick leans in and kisses Niko’s soft lips one last time before parting from him. Niko returns the kiss with love as he always did, cupping Derrick's cheeks with both of his hands. They gaze at each other as Derrick waved at him a bit, walking away. They hoped to see each other soon again. Niko sighs, relaxing on the couch which was now empty, but still warm because of Derrick. He always liked how his sheets, clothes and also the couch smelled of Derrick when he would spend time with him at his place. The scent felt nice, familiar, reminding him that someone was out there who _actually_ loved him and wanted him. Niko smiles softly to himself, closing his eyes, his head full of good memories with his dear boyfriend. It felt good and _right_ to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of these two dating, for some reason. It's just really adorable. Might be Niko's daddy issues, but, who knows? They're in love and that's what matters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
